creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Los Jawas
Puedes llamarme Tom , pero eso no es importante. thumb|285px Hace unos días , escuché a mis padres que uno de mis amigos de la infancia llamado Daniel Mayfair desaparecidas , presumiblemente muertas . No habíamos comunicado desde la escuela secundaria , donde tuvimos un poco de una caída justo antes de la graduación. Quería crecer demasiado rápido , y él era un Peter Pan regular. Sin embargo, yo sabía Dan como un muy buen chico y no tenía nada más que recuerdos agradables de nuestras diversas travesuras infantiles , por lo que era una pena escuchar cómo había prácticamente desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Me acordé de que había tenido una de esas cosas Livejournal en la escuela secundaria , por lo que pensé que podría hurgar en su viejo mango y ver si podía encontrar nada esclarecedor. Él no tiene ningún amigo en el sitio y nadie comentó sobre sus entradas , aparte de algún que otro spammer ruso o dos; Creo que Dan sólo utilizado como un lugar para recoger sus pensamientos. Me encontré con que después de la secundaria se había trasladado a la ciudad de Nueva York para la universidad y también trabajó en una tienda de discos en el lateral. La mayor parte de su LJ era sólo las divagaciones habituales de su promedio de 20 y pico - la ansiedad acerca de la escuela , quejas sobre el trabajo , las revisiones de los conciertos que había ido a los registros que había comprado , pinings después niñas que nunca podría tener , lo de siempre . Las pocas últimas entradas pintan un retrato francamente escalofriante de lo que probablemente ocurrió a él, y creo que es mejor que lo comparto con sus propias palabras . Sé que es lo que él hubiera querido. SUBJ : CUENTOS Crazy Weed ! PUBLICADO 25/06/11 03:47:06 PM Consiguió una bolsa fresca de Phil anoche ! 420 BIOTCH . Nos dieron algunas vueltas contundentes de que una bodega árabes sobre Knickerbocker y Troutman, y al parecer se las vendemos en dobles ? ? ! Siempre cuento Teníamos dos blunts . Esta fue , sin duda, una noche para arruinar algunos Electric Wizard , así que decidimos volver a mi casa y darle el tratamiento completo en analógico que se merece y hacer que para mí perder el espectáculo del sueño , el miércoles ( Estoy tan malditamente celoso de él y Yumi fffffffff ) . Pero estamos totalmente fumamos uno antes de salir B. Ahora aquí es donde se pone raro . Lo vimos a una persona sin hogar en Melrose que fue hurgando en la recolección de basura se vacía que estaba cargando en su carrito de compras. Tenía esa cojera malvados , realmente parecía que estaba casi va a caer encima con cada paso que daba . Y llevaba una parka. En el medio del verano . ¿Qué mierda , claro. Así que Phil cifras se aseguraría de que está bien - él es un tipo muy generoso , él se va se vacía en su porche para estos chicos todo el tiempo, pero el chico no dijo nada nuevo a él. Phil incluso va tan lejos como para sacudir al chico en el hombro para asegurarse de que sigue siendo funcional , e incluso después de un completo extraño se pone en riesgo de contraer la hepatitis -C o el VIH o whateverthefuck para asegurarse de que está bien , este idiota piensa que ' d ser mejor que dar la vuelta y gruñir en el tipo que está mirando hacia fuera para su bienestar en lugar de mostrar un cierto aprecio y ser como "Estoy bro fresco, gracias por la ayuda . " No sabía spergs vinieron en sabor sin hogar. Oh, mierda , se me olvidó mencionar el gato! El vagabundo tenía esta montar gato desagradable - culo en su carro de compras que parecía que alguien había tomado un rallador de queso a la misma. La piel era irregular y la cola se había destrozado a un tocón rala , y mientras todo esto ocurría en él estaba mirando a mí . Ahora sé que era uno romo hacia abajo y que podría haber sido la paranoia, y sí sé que los gatos normalmente se te quedan mirando con una mirada que dice: " Me gustaría que simplemente le puta morir", pero maldita sea . Ese gato serio parecía que quería matarme . La mejor parte fue probablemente cuando se puso de pie en la pequeña cesta y vi que le faltaba una pata delantera . No se rompió el contacto visual conmigo todo el tiempo. Yo no creo que parpadeó una vez . Gatos trípode Fuckin ' están fuera de matarme , hombre ! Eso me enseñará a reírse de macros gato supongo : p Por lo menos los nuevos slays Ramsés . Dios, ojalá esos tipos estaban todavía con el Asistente . SUBJ : EL VIEJO DEL SACO ? jajajajajajaja PUBLICADO 28/06/11 11:14:58 AM Así que yo estaba caminando a trabajar desde el G detener esta mañana, y yo estaba corriendo alrededor de veinte minutos antes , así que tomé un desvío y paré en que una articulación de café. ¿Tienes un bígamo mocha latte venti, el infierno sí . En el camino de vuelta vi a un chico hispano jamming out " NIB " en la guitarra y por supuesto tuve que arrojar algo de cambio. Quiero decir, vamos , no es todos los días que alguien está tocando en las calles sábado. Yo y Esteban ( que es su nombre) llego a hablar y él está tratando de argumentar que el mejor álbum de Sabbath es el Cielo y el Infierno , pero pfff vamos todos sabemos que es Master of Reality . Entonces cojo una de esas Jawas cruzar la calle. Eso es lo que Phil comenzó a llamar el loco de la noche del viernes con el gato jodido , y el nombre definitivamente palos - chatarreros locos encapuchados que hablan tonterías , ¿no? Este hombre estaba poniendo todo su peso en su cesta de la compra para la ayuda, y parecía como si que lo sacó de debajo de él se dejaría caer como un saco de ladrillos. La parte loca era que esta nueva Jawa tenía un gato a caballo con él también. Oídos Esta fea del Fucker fueron costras y destrozado , y se les cae la baba por todas partes una de las bolsas de basura llenas de latas de cerveza - no como pequeños hilos de saliva , esto era como maldito CORTINAS de baba. Tenía que ser la cosa más desagradable que había visto en toda la semana , a excepción de que el mechón de pelo que tenía que retirarse del desagüe de la ducha la noche anterior. Guuhhhhh . Así lo señalo a Esteban , y se pone esta mirada en su cara como yo sólo le había dicho su madre murió o algo así. Él me lleva en estrecha y comienza a hablarme de esta historia que su padre le habló de "el viejo del saco" ( sp? No han estudiado español desde la secundaria ) y cómo estas Jawas carro alrededor bolsas de partes del cuerpo y la mierda en todas las condiciones vacía . Claro, y las alcantarillas están llenas de cocodrilos y hay perro en mi comida china. Como si fuera a creer eso. Bastante miedo cuando eres sólo un niño , pero no es como esos tipos realmente camiones con alrededor de siete cadáveres desmembrados como en su cesta . Eso huele aún peor de lo que suelen hacer . SUBJ Amigo esto es bastante jodido aquí PUBLICADO 06/29/11 12:24:29 AM Creo que uno de los Jawas me siguió a casa. Él mantenía un amplio espacio para la mayor parte del camino, y no había manera de que pudiera seguir con mi ritmo de la forma en que él estaba usando su compra como un andador, pero cada vez que miraba hacia atrás él estaba allí en la distancia con su pequeña cesta llena de latas u organismos o de doble cara strap-on dildos o lo que sea . Miré por la ventana una vez que llegué a mi habitación y me dieron el mejor vistazo a uno de estos chicos que he conseguido hasta ahora. Él estaba colgando justo en frente de mi puerta , ni siquiera hacer nada, allí de pie mirando hacia la puerta , mientras que el gato en círculos alrededor de sus pies . Estaba envuelto muy bien en su parka , pero me di cuenta de que no llevaba ningún guantes. Y podría haber sido sólo la luz, pero parecía que sus uñas se habían caído . Y fue entonces cuando levantó la vista hacia mi ventana. Joder , creo que acabo de escuchar a un gato. Más tarde . SUBJ : ¿Dónde está Phil? PUBLICADO 7/1/11 5:27:06 PM Yo no sé dónde está Phil . He intentado llamarlo , pero simplemente va directamente al correo de voz . Yumi no tiene idea de dónde podría estar bien . Le hablé de los jawas y ella sólo se rió de mí . Ella pensó que era divertido que Phil había sido secuestrado por un grupo de recolectores de basura sin hogar. Me he acordado de ella hace una semana. Voy a ir a casa de Phil y ver si puedo encontrar nada. SUBJ : Ninguna muestra PUBLICADO 7/1/11 6:05:08 PM No se puede encontrar Phil cualquier lugar. Puerta a su unidad estaba abierta , así que dejé adentro, pero él no estaba en cualquier lugar en su apartamento. Es como si él simplemente se fue y nunca regresó . Sigue sin responder a posibles llamadas o correos electrónicos. Salí a fumar , pero yo voy a volver después de este post para ver si puedo encontrar alguna pista que podría haber dejado . Rasque eso. gato con una oreja en su ventana ahora , mirándome. ir a casa . Posted via LiveJournalApp para Android Mobile SUBJ : ¿Qué mierda . PUBLICADO 7/1/11 8:35:32 PM No puedo esperar para poner mis manos en el culo que dejó esa bolsa de plástico llena de uñas en mi pomo de la puerta . Muy gracioso , DICK . Quiero creer que es sólo una broma , tal vez uno de esos rusos o alguna kiddie 4chan conseguir sus rocas apagado. Pero no puedo imaginar que mucha gente tiene acceso a un conjunto completo de uñas de las manos frescas , a menos que iría tan lejos como para hacer palanca fuera de sí mismos para la peluca algunos empollón patético que todavía utiliza LiveJournal en 2011. No, tiene que ser el jawas . Ellos y sus malditos gatos. Pero, ¿qué demonios iban a querer con Phil? Yumi cree que estoy inventando todo . Le dije que viniera a ver la bolsa de clavos para ella , pero ella me llamó ( cita textual ) "pedazo de mierda sin corazón ", y me dije que parara porque no era gracioso. Ojalá pudiera . Llamar a la policía . SUBJ : NOPE.avi PUBLICADO 02/07/11 01:05:39 AM Al carajo esta mierda. Ya he terminado . Llamó a la policía para presentar una denuncia por desaparición , pero algo iba mal con la señal. Podía oír a la perfección durante la primera parte de la llamada, pero me decía que salir del túnel del metro . Pero yo estaba haciendo la llamada en casa. Dios, me debe haber repetido las palabras " Philip LaFresque " y " 422 Stockholm Street, Unit 3K " al menos seis veces cada uno. Con el tiempo consiguió toda la información que necesitaban, pero mientras que el oficial de la línea de leer la información de nuevo a mí su voz comenzaron a llegar más tranquilo. Entonces pude escuchar algo más empezar a eclipsar su voz. Sonaba como un dedo mojado deslizamiento lentamente a lo largo del borde de una copa de vino medio vacía - , y se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Llegué a un punto en que mi teléfono comenzó a resonar con la frecuencia, y yo ni siquiera podía oír el oficial más. Y entonces sucedió . Joder, todavía me da escalofríos sólo de pensarlo . Oí un silbido gato en mí, en voz alta, como si se hubiera sus dientes descubiertos y las orejas hacia atrás listo para saltar. Tiré el teléfono a través de la habitación y llamé a la batería. Entonces encendí todas las luces y sólo estaba catatónico en mi cama llorando hasta que reuní el coraje para publicar esto. No puedo decir si el silbido era a través del teléfono o no. Se sentía como el gato estaba justo al lado de mi oreja. O haga dentro de mi cabeza . No sé qué coño está pasando ya. SUBJ : lo PUBLICADO 04/07/11 10:03:52 PM Cuatro de Julio en la actualidad. Me importa una mierda . Decidí convertir mi teléfono de nuevo esta tarde. Recibí una llamada casi inmediatamente después de que lo hice, pero al igual que el infierno me levanto . Miró el identificador de llamadas luego sin embargo , y fue Brent del trabajo. El correo de voz se fue dijo que tenía que dejar que me vaya , porque no he estado viniendo en estos últimos días o haciéndole saber lo que estaba pasando conmigo. Dijo que estaba muy confundido , como había sido más que fiable hasta este punto , pero él dijo que no tenía más remedio que despedirme. No lo entendería . Él simplemente se reiría de mí si yo le dije la verdad . Es igual que esa perra Yumi . Puedo ver los fuegos artificiales sobre Manhattan si miro por mi ventana , y algunos de los vecinos están disparando bengalas de los suyos. Cada vez que uno sale , puedo ver otra Jawa abajo de algunos bloques con otro gato de mierda en su cesta . Cada vez que un fuego artificial se apaga, veo que él ha conseguido un poco más cerca . SUBJ : Deja de esta mierda , Daniel. PUBLICADO 07/06/11 03:42:31 AM Usted es un saco de mierda sin valor , Daniel Mayfair. ¿Lo sabías? Usted acaba de perder la semana pasada escondido en su apartamento como un ermitaño patética , saltando en las sombras. Usted ha perdido su trabajo y sus amigos todo por culpa de su paranoia estúpida sobre las personas sin hogar espeluznantes y gatos jodidos . ¿Qué pasa si uno de esos Jawas en realidad trata de " conseguir " que o lo que sea ? Ya has visto cómo apenas pueden caminar como está. No son más que desechos decrépitos , plagados de enfermedades de la vida, y tú eres un saludable 25 años de edad con un cinturón negro . No actúes como si no pudiste tomarlos. Y los gatos. Tienes miedo de los gatos. En serio , amigo? Crecer un par. Papá no consiguió su mano arrancado en Vietnam sólo para poder esconderse en su apartamento como un puto coño. Él tenía razón al lanzar su ingrata , titulado , culo hijo varón por la puerta. Y si mamá estuviera vivo para ver que en este momento, que había y que renegar . Cualquier madre estaría avergonzado de traer un desperdicio patético de aliento como a ti mismo en este mundo. Tiempo para crecer de una puta vez , Dan . Deja de ser un fuckstick tan inútil y ve a buscar tu vida. SUBJ : esteban tenía razón PUBLICADO 07/07/11 11:11:11 PM nunca va a salir. salió al supermercado en knickerbocker para conseguir algo de comida . vio jawa carro en callejón de Jefferson en el camino de regreso , sin vigilancia. no hay gatos. Necesitaba respuestas . mirado en bolsas . gran error. vio una bolsa de basura llena de bultos en la parte inferior de la cesta , la abrió . llena de partes del cuerpo. extremidades. órganos . ojos . piel. mirado brazo. piel de color gris , seca , huesos sobresalían , no tenía las uñas , se sentía como carne seca . No sé de quién se trataba. ojos amarillos iris w / verde , en un Dimebag . agallas en la parte inferior , sin saber qué . yowl banshee detrás de mí. dar la vuelta. gato . gato w / no de la mandíbula inferior , aletas inútiles de carne donde solía ser , colmillos que sobresalen de la parte superior de sus fauces abiertas . ojo derecho le sacaron , colgando de socket como yo-yo. aullido se hizo más fuerte . corrió , dejó comida detrás . que sólo me pesan. mano en mi brazo, como vicegrip . me sacó de los pies . cayó , aterrizó en la espalda. jawa lasciva sobre mí, todavía envuelta en su puta parka. codo a la cabeza, gritó de dolor y aflojó la presión . Me apresuré y miré detrás de mí. jawa se levantó también . i había golpeado su capucha . ella me miró. no era phil . pero llevaba su piel. SUBJ : en estado de sitio PUBLICADO 7/11/11 2:36:17 AM gas apagado hoy. no he pagado la factura . No es que tenga nada nos fuimos a cocinar . se quedó sin comida ayer. puta hambre. ni siquiera salir si pudiera sin embargo. gatos en mi puerta , tal vez quince , veinte . comenzó con tres en Viernes ; más han aparecido desde entonces. que la pata y los arañazos en la puerta constantemente. nunca dejar de maullar tampoco. Me gustaría que deje de maullar . SUBJ : ningún poder PUBLICADO 07/13/11 12:47:55 AM Poder cortar , internet también. robar wifi de los vecinos. No sé cómo no han oído estos gatos todavía. contado 35 hoy . Nunca me dejan en paz . No he comido durante 3 días , no han dormido en 2 . Bones siente hueca. Golpeteo Head, ardor en los ojos . Apenas puedo caminar. A veces me gustaría estar muerto, pero luego me iba a terminar como Phil . Eso es todo lo que aún me mantiene en marcha. Posted via LiveJournalApp para Android Mobile SUBJ : uno tiene en PUBLICADO 15/07/11 03:07:32 AM Mató. Gracias a Dios por la adrenalina. Me golpeé su littel maldita cabeza con botas de punta de mi acero . Sabía que era bueno para Soemthing además de roer . Patas de gato todavía twtch evry de vez en cuando . Sangre por toda la alfombra . Huele horrible. Mucha hambre . Posted via LiveJournalApp para Android Mobile SUBJ : quiero morir PUBLICADO 15/07/11 07:34:23 AM Ate el gato ; tratado de todos modos . Tomó un cuchillo , tallada en las tripas , cortar lo que quedaba de la cabeza , hasta choppd resto en trozos. Intentó regatear a ella, pero no hizo un muy buen trabajo. No se puede cocinar sin gas o de energía por lo que sólo se lo comió crudo. Sabía horrible . Fur me hizo vomitar. No podía bajar la voz ; siguió intentando de todas formas. Creo que llevaba una taepworm o someting . No puedo dejar de cagar o vomitar . Quiero que todo esto termine. Por favor, déjame descansar . Posted via LiveJournalApp para Android Mobile SUBJ : hacer un descanso para él PUBLICADO 07/16/11 05:25:13 AM Cincuenta gatos fuera , coro de chillidos desaforados . Más están tratando de entrar yo los escucho en las paredes , en el suelo , en el techo rascarse arañar rascar . Me van a comer vivo. Theyll me convierten en un jawa . No seré un traje cutáneo . Me planteo se cortan y escondí bajo bolsas de latas de cerveza . Tengo que correr . Tengo una oportunidad si corro . Lo siento Phil . Estoy brent siento. Lo siento Yumi . Me siento mamá y papá. Posted via LiveJournalApp para Android Mobile Necesito un poco de cierre sobre esto. Él todavía podría estar vivo . Si alguien tiene una respuesta definitiva acerca de lo que pasó con Daniel Mayfair o Philip LaFresque , por favor hágamelo saber. Voy a ver si puedo localizar a quien Yumi , Brent , o Esteban son , justo después de que Shoo este gato fuera de mi ventana. Sólo tiene un ojo y que realmente me enloqueciendo. Categoría:Animales